Through the Dark
by OzQueene
Summary: In the surrounds of sudden luxury, Kwame and Gi find themselves with some spare time to enjoy one another's company. Written by request.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This was written for _The Mistress of Shadow Dragons_, who specifically requested something Kwame/Gi. Yay! I hope this lives up to expectations. :) Thank you for requesting such an adorable pairing - I'm so glad there's such love for Kwame/Gi!

The title is from the KT Tunstall song of the same name. I've always thought this song to be about falling in love and fumbling your way through something you can't possibly have all the answers to.

I've set the story in Melbourne because it's just easier (and faster) for me to set it in a city I'm familiar with. But you should feel free to substitute a more - IDK, luxurious destination(?) if you so wish. ;)

This story will contain explicit adult scenes, so please be warned.

* * *

"One of us should stay," Ma-Ti said, shrugging slightly.

"Why?" Gi asked, sounding a little more irritable than she meant to.

"To make sure they don't kill each other?" Ma-Ti offered.

It had been a long week. The Planeteers had raced to save a major water supply from the contaminations of Dr. Blight's latest experiments, battling dangerous chemicals and endless catacombs of water channels. Wheeler and Linka, somehow, had both managed to fall ill – possibly thanks to direct interference from Blight herself.

Ordinarily, this would be taken in stride. Despite the fact two Planeteers were down, they had overcome Blight and had completed the mission successfully. Wheeler and Linka could recover in peace on Hope Island.

But the next two days were days that all of the Planeteers had been looking forward to. They were supposed to fly to Melbourne, as a team, to accept an award being offered to them as an acknowledgement of their latest achievements.

Wheeler and Linka had both been forced to withdraw their attendance, and now it appeared a third Planeteer would be spending the weekend on Hope Island.

"You know how they get when they're in _good_ moods," Ma-Ti explained. "If we leave them here together while they are ill – and disappointed about missing the ceremony – then I think the situation could become explosive."

"I think you're underestimating them a little, Ma-Ti," Gi answered, though she had to admit to herself that there was doubt in her voice. Things between Wheeler and Linka remained as tense as ever.

"Either way, it can't hurt to have someone here looking after them," Ma-Ti said. "I have some tea that could help settle their stomachs."

"But you'll be missing the ceremony," Gi said in dismay.

Ma-Ti smiled and shrugged. "I am not a Planeteer in return for awards, Gi," he said. "I do not mind so much, really."

"It's not just about the award, Ma-Ti," she answered. "It's a night out! A nice dinner; a chance to dress up... It's an event that has very little possibility of erupting into a mess of pollution and chemicals and cackling eco-villains."

Ma-Ti grinned. "Enjoy yourself, Gi."

She sighed and gave in. She wandered along the path to Kwame's hut, knocking gently. She entered after he called out.

"Hi," she said listlessly.

He looked up from packing his bag. "Are you all right?"

"Ma-Ti isn't coming," she said. She shrugged slightly. "Do you still want to go? It'll just be you and me."

"Is that a problem?" he asked in surprise.

"No, of course not. I just didn't know if you'd feel it was worth going..."

"Is Ma-Ti ill?"

"No. He thinks murder will be committed if Wheeler and Linka are left alone."

Kwame thought for a moment. "Hm," he said, sounding non-committal.

She smiled and watched him run the zip of his bag closed. "All packed?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled back at her. "Are you?"

"Not yet. But if you still want to go..."

"I do still want to go," he confirmed. "Besides, somebody has to be there to accept our award. Right?"

She nodded. "Yeah..."

"And I am sure you have a new dress you want to wear..."

She grinned. "Yeah, I do."

He chuckled. "Well go and pack it, Gi. We are still going. Let Ma-Ti concoct dreadful-tasting medicines and let Wheeler and Linka bicker. We can still have fun."

"You don't feel guilty about leaving them here?" she asked, hovering in his doorway.

He shrugged and gave her a helpless smile. "We cannot help it," he said. "Wheeler and Linka are ill. Ma-Ti is probably right to stay and make sure they are looked after. But somebody should go to Melbourne and accept the award. We deserve a night off."

She grinned at him. "Okay. I'll meet you at the geo-cruiser in twenty minutes."

* * *

Gi had to admit she'd spent very little time alone with Kwame. She wasn't sure why, exactly. The Planeteers were a small group, and they'd been together several years. She could see no valid reason for not spending more one-on-one time with the Earth Planeteer. There had been missions where they were paired up, and times she had specifically sought him out for some reason or another – but this seemed different. She was very aware that she was alone with him this time. Perhaps it was because they weren't working. There were no schemes to concoct or clues to detect. They could relax.

For the first ten minutes of the flight, Kwame had been busy checking details and weather patterns. But the conditions were perfect and he was soon able to flick the auto-pilot switch and settle back into his seat.

"I feel bad about leaving Ma-Ti behind," Gi admitted after Kwame had finished focusing on the controls. "He didn't have to stay."

Kwame turned and smiled at her. "Ma-Ti is very open, Gi," he said. "I do not think he was hiding any disappointment. He is probably looking forward to revisiting the knowledge the Shaman left with him."

"I guess so," she admitted, feeling slightly better.

"Are you all right?" Kwame asked, sounding concerned. "You do not feel ill, do you?"

"No," she assured him. "It just feels odd leaving the others behind. That's all."

He nodded in agreement. "I know," he answered. "It cannot be helped. Do not let it get you too down." He gave her a smile and turned back to check the radar.

She smiled and relaxed back into her seat. "Thanks for convincing me to come," she said after a moment.

He chuckled. "You needed convincing?"

She grinned and shrugged. "I guess so. I suppose I thought the whole thing was pointless without the others." She stretched slightly and found herself letting out a yawn.

"Still recovering from our latest adventure with Blight?" Kwame asked softly.

"Yeah," Gi sighed, closing her eyes. "Mind if I sleep a while? I can take over later."

He nodded and she held out her hand for a soft high-five. He obliged with a smile.

* * *

"You cannot be serious," Kwame said again.

Gi watched him in an effort to force away her own disappointment. She could see anger and disappointment in his face too, but he was doing a better job of hiding it.

"We're sorry," the event director said patiently, though he snuck another glance at his watch, indicating a desire to escape. "We've arranged a night's accommodation for you in a five-star hotel, as an apology."

Kwame sighed and glanced at Gi. She gave him a smile that felt somewhat weak.

"It's okay," she said. "We can just go home."

"No," Kwame answered, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "You were looking forward to a night out."

The event director looked at them with a look of slight exasperation. "I have to get on with things," he said. "I have a lot of things to cancel and a lot of people to call."

"We let you know ahead of time that there would only be two of us," Gi said to him angrily. "Why couldn't you tell us on the phone the event had been cancelled?"

"I'm very sorry," he said again, not sounding it at all.

Kwame gave a mutter of disgust and the director took that as his chance to leave.

"Can you believe this?" Gi asked, sounding tearful. "Six hours before the ceremony and he tells us the whole thing has been cancelled."

She could feel the tears burning behind her eyelids. "We may as well just go home," she said. She drew in a shaky breath and pulled away from Kwame's gentle hand. "I need some air. I'll be back."

"I will try to get some better answers than the ones we have been given," Kwame promised softly. She nodded and turned towards the balcony doors.

She could feel his eyes on her as she walked away. She kept her head high, embarrassed about feeling so disappointed and not being able to hide it. The balcony was crammed with tables and chairs, couples and business associates sipping coffee and reading papers in the late-morning sun.

She found a quiet corner and clenched her hands, desperately trying to avoid the tears she could feel burning behind her eyelids. She spent several long minutes convincing herself that it was ridiculous to be so upset over something that meant so little anyway. She didn't care about the award, really. It was nice to be recognised, but she didn't need ceremonies and awards to make her feel worthy.

She had just wanted one night to feel special. A night with other people looking after her. A night where it was possible to forget about the grime and mess and relentless struggle of her job.

"Gi?"

She drew a shaky breath and turned to smile at Kwame. "Are we going home?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, tilting his head slightly and looking at her carefully. "No," he said after a moment.

She frowned. "Why? Is the ceremony back on?"

"No." He gave her a small smile and stood beside her, looking down into the street. "Do you still want to wear your new dress somewhere?"

The pressure of her tears suddenly eased and she looked up at the Earth Planeteer in surprise. "Yeah," she said, leaning against the railing. "Why?"

He smiled and shrugged. "We should still have a night off. Who knows when we will get another one? They have organised a place for us to stay. We could have dinner and then go back to Hope Island in the morning."

"Really?" she asked, failing completely in an attempt to hide her excitement. She grinned sheepishly and nodded, her eyes sparkling. "Yeah, I'd really like that."

He chuckled. "Good."

"Will you let me get dressed up all fancy?" she asked slyly. "Where will we go?"

"All fancy," he promised, smiling at her. "I am not sure where we will go. At the very least you can walk through the lobby and have everyone admire you."

She laughed, her previous disappointment completely forgotten.

* * *

"Oh, wow," Gi breathed. She stepped into the room and gazed around with unabashed wonder.

The room was enormous. Far too big, really – especially considering how little time she'd be spending in it.

Kwame's room was across the hall. She turned and saw he'd left his door open and his facial expression matched her own.

Everything was cream and beige and blue. The carpet was plush and thick under her feet. She kicked her shoes aside and curled her toes, grinning stupidly at the ridiculous luxury of it all. She skipped to the window and peered out at the street below.

She couldn't get the grin off her face. Suddenly, things were looking up. She ran back across the carpet, cut through the corridor and entered Kwame's room, grabbing his waist from behind and hugging him tightly as he inspected the view from his own window.

He laughed in surprise and looked back over his shoulder at her. "Hello."

"Thank you," she breathed. "I didn't really realise how much I wanted this. Going home without wearing my new dress was a depressing thought."

He turned and smiled at her. "I thought so too."

She bounced on her heels a little, looking up at him. In bare feet in the enormous room, she felt ridiculously tiny as she stood in front of him. For some reason he seemed taller without the other Planeteers around. Taller, and more easy-going, somehow. He was relaxed and looked at her with frequent warmth and amusement that made her all-the-more relieved she had come with him and then taken the chance to stay the night away from Hope Island.

"We have a few hours before dinner," she said suddenly.

"We do," he agreed.

"What do you want to do?" She blinked for a moment and then hastened to add to her comment. "Unless, of course, you want to be alone or something..."

"No." He chuckled at her expression and shook his head. "Come on, Gi. We should go out and enjoy the sunshine."

"I think there are some gardens around here," she said. "I don't feel like trooping in and out of shops or museums right now. Do you just want to take a walk?"

"That sounds good to me," he sighed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

She smiled and gave him a quick hug before she ran back into her room to tug her shoes back on. She was grateful he had made such an effort to make things special for her. He had insisted she come despite the others remaining behind, and he had insisted they still try to have a nice time despite their original plans now hanging in tatters.

_This is better_, she decided, grabbing her purse. _This is so much better._


	2. Chapter 2

Kwame and Gi spent three comfortable hours strolling through the sunlit gardens, chatting and laughing at silly light-hearted things. Gi's earlier disappointment had been entirely forgotten.

They lunched in a cramped café by the river, watching pigeons and sparrows scurry about underfoot as people passed by. They watched a bronze-painted street performer startle a child as he shifted his statuesque pose, creating a flurry of coins to scatter at his feet.

As the shadows lengthened and the day began to take on a softer, yellow look, they wandered back through the gardens and sank onto the grass. Gi stretched out tiredly, closing her eyes to the blue sky.

"I don't miss the others at all," she murmured lazily.

Kwame gave a soft laugh and propped himself up on his elbows, watching a woman jog past with her Dalmatian.

"We should move," Gi sighed. "I'll go to sleep if we don't."

She felt Kwame's thumb stroke across her brow gently, his palm resting against the top of her head. "Go to sleep," he prompted softly.

She didn't, but she breathed slowly and quietly, keeping her eyes closed. To passers-by, they looked like a couple stretched out on the grass. She didn't discourage the idea. It was rather nice.

It was hard to have a relationship when you were a Planeteer. They had all tried, at one time or another. But hours were long. Their jobs demanded so much. It was hard to explain exactly what you did and why you were able to apply certain rules to certain people without specific jurisdiction or consequence. It was hard to justify the amount of travelling and jet lag and disappearing that went along with being a Planeteer.

Relationships usually only caused more stress and guilt – things the Planeteers didn't need on top of everything else. After a mission it was difficult to summon the energy to leave Hope Island again and be light-hearted and energetic with someone who could never really understand the dangers and troubles they'd seen or faced.

And it was hard to explain the relationship they held between them. It was difficult for people on the outside to truly understand how close the Planeteers were, and why. They were family. There were layers and complications and connections.

Gi realised she could barely explain her relationship with them to herself, let alone anyone else. So she had stopped trying. She had simply made herself content to be a Planeteer with the other Planeteers. Relationships had been forgotten and forgone.

"What are you frowning about?" Kwame asked, running his thumb over her brow again.

She opened her eyes in surprise. "I didn't know I was."

He laughed and stretched out in the grass with his hands behind his head, heaving a soft sigh.

After a moment, Gi rolled over and put her head in the hollow of his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

He put an arm around her. Comfortable. Close. "I know how much you like all the dressing up and the ceremony," he mumbled.

She smiled. "I know how much you don't."

He chuckled. "I do not mind it..."

"You'd rather be home, though, wouldn't you?" Gi asked, closing her eyes again.

"Not right now," he answered.

She opened her eyes again, a deliciously-confusing and thrilling wave of heat washing through her body. "Why not?"

"The others are sick, and grumpy," he said. "I would much rather be away from that."

"Oh, right." She frowned and closed her eyes again. The heat was gone, and she wondered why the hell it had come through her like that anyway.

* * *

Gi didn't tan. Physically, it was one of the few things she had in common with Linka. Even with the amount of swimming and surfing and diving she did – even with all the hours spent out in the sun with the other Planeteers – Gi's skin remained smooth, porcelain-white.

Though she often cursed this fact, she couldn't help but admire her complexion while checking herself in the mirror as she readied herself for Kwame's arrival at her door. Her skin was smooth, soft and flawless, and she turned left and right to silently marvel at its sudden beauty.

She kept her jewellery understated – small diamond studs for her ears and a jet-bead cuff on her left wrist. Her dress was simple – strapless and classic black, falling to her knees in soft drapes. She'd pinned her hair up with glittering black combs, showing off her slender shoulders and graceful neck, and her high-heels lengthened her legs and gave her extra inches of height.

She glanced down at them doubtfully as Kwame knocked. She wasn't very well-practiced when it came to wearing heels. She sighed and swung the door open, giving Kwame a nervous smile.

"Hi," she said.

He blinked. "Hi." He smiled back at her, though his reactions were rather sluggish.

"What's wrong?" she asked, suddenly worried that he wasn't feeling well.

"I have never seen you with your hair up," he said.

She could feel her face fall as a heavy dose of nerves hit her stomach. "Does it look awful?"

"No!" His voice sounded unnaturally loud and he tried again, clearing his throat. "No. You look – you look very pretty, Gi."

She grinned and rolled her eyes, outwardly indicating embarrassment, though she couldn't help but feel secretly pleased he had complimented her like that.

He seemed embarrassed that he had said anything. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

She gave him another grin, somewhat cheeky this time. "Do I look ready?"

His reactions were quicker, this time. His embarrassment was soon replaced with warm amusement. "Perfect."

"Then I'm ready," she said, grabbing her clutch purse and pulling the door closed behind her. "Let's go."

He chuckled and offered her his arm, which she clung to rather gratefully as she marched her high-heeled feet across the plush carpet to the elevator.

* * *

Their elevator ride was not very long. When Kwame cleared his throat for the third time before they reached the lobby, Gi asked if he was all right.

"Fine," he promised. He focused his eyes on the doors in front of him.

"Are you sure?" she asked, clutching his arm as the elevator halted rather abruptly on the ground floor.

"Very sure," he promised, breathing a sigh as the doors opened.

"Is it my perfume?" she asked worriedly, looking up at him.

He looked down at her in surprise and then laughed. "No, Gi. You smell very nice."

She grinned and followed him. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"I am not sure," he said, shrugging. "We do not have any reservations anywhere."

"We have these," she said, clinking her Planeteer ring gently against his.

"Are you suggesting we take over a restaurant by force?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

She laughed. "Let's make that 'Plan B', shall we?"

He grinned and took her hand. She was surprised, but she didn't question it. The rules were different, tonight.

The sun was setting and the sky was clear and pretty. The lights around the city were starting to come on and the breeze was cool, but not unpleasantly so.

"I'm sorry that the others are missing this," Gi sighed, trying to absorb everything at once.

"We will have other chances to have nights like this with them," Kwame answered comfortingly. "Do not let yourself feel too guilty, Gi. It is okay to enjoy yourself."

"The company could be worse," she agreed, grinning up at him.

He smiled back and shook his head slightly, indicating the same pleased embarrassment she had felt earlier.

"Hey," she whispered, teetering on her tiptoes in an effort to reach his ear.

He looked down at her.

"Let's follow these people," she said, inclining her head slightly towards a couple a little way ahead of them. "They look pretty dressed up. Maybe they'll lead us somewhere good."

He laughed again and put his arm around her waist. "I like that plan better than Plan B," he admitted.

She grinned and rested her head against the hollow of his shoulder.

She found herself playing up to the idea they looked like a couple. Surely it was what everyone else thought. She considered it a game – a fun, flirty little game to play along to.

Sneaking another glance up at Kwame, and feeling his arm around her waist, she thought perhaps he was playing a little, too.

* * *

The _maître d'_ nearly fell over himself as he realised who stood in front of him. For a moment his eyes flicked to the door behind Kwame and Gi, and the Water Planeteer wearily prepared herself for the disappointment that would surely show as it became apparent it was just the two of them.

To her surprise, however, his excitement never wavered for a second. "Planeteers!" he gushed, stumbling towards them with his hand outstretched. "Are you here for a table?"

"If you have one," Kwame said, sounding both hopeful and amused. "We do not have a booking, I am afraid."

The _maître d'_ simply shook his head, gazing at them with unabashed adoration. "I will find a table for you," he said. "Just the two of you?"

"Yes please," Gi said. She giggled as he hurried away, almost tripping over himself in his haste. Though none of the Planeteers had ever taken advantage of it before, she had to admit it was nice sometimes, having semi-celebrity status.

She took a moment to glance around. She'd never eaten a meal somewhere that looked so nice before. There was a bar over to the right – all polished wood and plush leather. She watched a waiter carry a tray of drinks from the bar to a table on the far side of the room, silently hoping he'd trip and marvelling at the same time that he didn't. The tables were well-spaced and quiet – soft chatter and the clinking of glasses and cutlery mingling with gentle piano.

She shifted her weight slightly, feeling a little nervous and very excited all at the same time. She felt Kwame squeeze her hand gently and she was met with momentary surprise that he'd kept hold of her for so long. Not that she was complaining, exactly, it just wasn't something they'd done before. She thought for a swift moment about why or why not, and then decided it didn't matter. Besides, it was just part of the game.

She swallowed, wondering if she was repeating that line in an effort to convince herself it was the truth, rather than it being a simple cover for something that was perhaps lurking a little deeper.

There was a large mirror on the wall behind the bar, and she could see Kwame watching her while trying to pretend he wasn't. She fought a smile, not wanting him to discover his subtlety was closing in on a level only previously achieved by Wheeler.

She could feel a strange stirring of pride and excitement in her stomach. She _liked_ that he was watching her. Though she would never dare say it – and indeed, she'd never really even thought it before – it was nice being the centre of attention. And though Kwame had never really displayed such a display of attraction to either of them before, it was nice not having Linka there to steal the limelight.

Linka was pretty. She was taller than Gi, and blonde, and she had the lithe body of an athlete with the unfair advantage of rounded curves thrown in. Gi was petite – something she didn't much care for until she was suddenly met with a situation that didn't offer a direct comparison with the Wind Planeteer. Gi had to admit she rather liked the new feeling, though she did feel a little ashamed after realising she harboured such a silly jealousy.

The _maître d'_ returned, looking a little flushed and breathless. "I have found you a table," he said, sinking into a bow. "If you will come this way...?" He hurried away again and Gi bit her lip, fighting laughter. It didn't help things when she noticed Kwame also looked amused.

"Come on," he said, giving her a grin. "He will deflate if he turns around to find we have not followed him."

She giggled and walked with him, a pleasant heat in her belly as she felt his palm against the small of her back.

* * *

"That woman over there is staring at you," Gi murmured, grinning at Kwame as the waiter left.

The corner of Kwame's mouth twitched and his eyes sparkled with amusement. "So?"

Gi shrugged and smiled back at him. "Her date is getting annoyed."

He laughed. She had heard him laugh before. She had watched him clutch his stomach and laugh until tears had rolled down his face. But this was different. This was a laugh reserved for _her_, and it sent thrills up her spine and encouraged laughter of her own. She watched him and realised how little she really knew about him, and she was ashamed.

On the other hand, she knew _so much_ about him. She watched him over the top of her wine glass as he grinned back at her, and she realised that there was a comfort and understanding between them that ran deep and silent. It was something they had never acknowledged, but she was certain he knew it was there too. There was something different with Kwame – something quiet and reserved and special, and she was only just starting to uncover it and realise that it separated her relationship with him into something else entirely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:** There's one chapter to go after this one, and it contains explicit scenes. If you're not comfortable with reading that sort of thing, you should be able to stop at the end of this chapter and still get a satisfying ending.

* * *

Gi twirled the stem of her wine glass gently, a smile on her face as she watched Kwame concentrating.

He'd emptied two teaspoons-worth of salt into his napkin, prompting soft giggling from Gi, and was focused on balancing the shaker on a diagonal angle on the table. He lifted his hands away in quiet triumph and she grinned at him.

"Nice."

"Thank you," he answered seriously.

She laughed and propped her chin in her palm, her elbow on the edge of the table.

Their plates were cleared away, but they were in no hurry to leave. Kwame ordered another bottle of wine, and it wasn't long before Gi was feeling the floaty effects.

The salt shaker sat on a delicate angle between them, reflecting the lights of the chandelier above them.

"I don't have any party tricks," Gi said mournfully, gazing down at it.

Kwame frowned at her and tilted his head slightly.

"What is it?" she asked nervously, wondering if one of the pins in her hair had slid out.

He shook his head and reached over, his thumb delicately brushing the sensitive edge of her ear. She shivered, her eyes wide.

When he withdrew his hand, he held a coin between his thumb and forefinger.

"Oh," she said, giving a slight groan of exasperation. She grinned and pinched the coin from his fingers. "I'm keeping this."

He laughed, and his hand fell back gently to the table, her fingers curled around his. They watched one another for a careful moment before relaxing and deciding to keep things that way, casually ignoring it at the same time.

Gi held the coin up. "I'll give this back," she said, "if you guess which eco-villain we'll be coming face-to-face with next."

He chuckled. "What if I get it wrong?"

"Then I keep it," she said, rolling the coin in her fingers. "I'll keep it until an answer is confirmed."

He thought for a moment. "Sludge," he said.

"Why?" she asked, smiling back at him.

Kwame shrugged. "It feels like we have not seen him in a while. Who would you pick?"

"Greedly."

"Ah. Same reasons?"

"I guess." She daringly shifted her fingers against his palm, adjusting her hold on him. "I don't like Greedly."

"Neither do I," Kwame said after a moment. "He is your least favourite?"

"Yeah," she answered uncomfortably. She chewed her lower lip for a moment, staring at the salt shaker in an effort to avoid his eyes. "Remember the second time we met Greedly?"

He took a few seconds to think. "Oh," he said softly. "The drift nets."

"Mm." She frowned and shook her head slightly. "It's not just that, though. Not just what he did. It was – me."

His fingers tightened slightly around hers. "What do you mean?"

She smiled and shrugged, shaking herself slightly and forcing the guilt back. "I know to listen to you, now," she said. "I was so desperate to get in there and stop him I didn't think. Then you and I got into trouble, then our rings were stolen... I think about it a lot, you know. What I could have brought down on everyone because I wasn't thinking."

"Gi..." He shook his head and placed his other hand over hers, trapping her fingers between his palms. "That was years ago. I had forgotten about it," he admitted, smiling at her gently. "It is all right to be passionate about things. We have all had moments of impulsiveness."

She swallowed carefully, daring a look into his eyes. "Yeah," she said, her voice husky.

She wondered what impulsiveness could lead them to tonight.

* * *

"Are they worth it?" Kwame asked in amusement, hitting the button for the elevator.

It was late. How late, she didn't know. It didn't matter. What did matter was the pain in her feet. She clung to Kwame's arm, holding herself up.

"They're totally worth it," she breathed. "You said I looked pretty, right?"

"Very pretty," he confirmed, and he gave her a sideways glance and grinned. "When you are standing upright."

"Hmph." She pulled away from him and stood teetering on her toes, watching the lights on the elevator with determination.

Kwame smiled to himself, waiting patiently until she finally caved in and clutched at him again.

"They hurt so much!" Gi gasped, glaring down at her shoes. "Just help me walk a little bit further..."

Kwame laughed and put his arm around her waist, helping her shuffle along into the elevator carriage.

She looked up at him gratefully, catching his eye. It had happened often throughout the evening – there was something in the way he looked at her that made her belly quiver and her skin flush gently.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he answered innocently. "What?"

"Nothing," she repeated, leaning her head against his arm.

"Okay then," he sighed, though that tone of amusement was back in his voice again.

The elevator stopped at their floor and he led her out, Gi attempting to walk alone again. As they reached her door, she was overcome with a desperation to not let things end there.

"Hey," she said softly, catching his hand. "Um..."

He looked down at her with a look of slight expectation and apprehension. "What is it?"

"Did it..." She frowned and looked away from his eyes, which were suddenly too dangerous to gaze into. She focused on the knot of his tie. "Did it feel weird tonight?"

He smiled and squeezed her hand slightly, prompting her to look up at him. "A little," he said.

"Just the two of us," she said awkwardly, gesturing between them with her free hand. "It felt sort of like a date."

He smiled slowly and nodded. "A little," he repeated.

She nodded and swung their hands gently, watching his thumb as it stroked so carelessly and casually across the line of her knuckles.

"It was nice," he said after a moment. "I had fun."

She smiled up at him, feeling a mix of relief and shyness. "Yeah, me too. I haven't seen you laugh like that before..."

He chuckled and shook his head, leaning against the wall. He put his free hand into his pocket but kept his fingers wrapped around hers. "Are you telling me I am usually no fun?"

"No!" she said, horrified that he'd think so.

He grinned and she tugged her hand away and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, nice!" she said, laughing a little. "I thought you were offended..."

He smiled back at her and straightened up again, stepping away from the wall and towards her. He skimmed his hand up the bare skin of her arm, sliding his palm over the smooth curve of her shoulder to cup against the back of her neck. She tilted her head up at him expectantly, shivers racing down her skin, retracing every inch of his slow, deliberate touch.

When he pressed his mouth against hers, it was soft, and sweet, and hesitant. When she breathed a shaky sigh and clutched at the lapels of his jacket with trembling fingers, he moved a palm over her waist and against the small of her back. She could feel the heat of his skin through the thin silk of her dress and for a moment her legs trembled as she strained up on her tiptoes to reach him.

He broke the kiss gently and dropped the hand from her neck. "We should not," he whispered hoarsely. "It could –"

She gave a small mutter of impatience – something unintelligible and inarticulate – and wrapped one arm around his shoulders, pulling him down to her again. He offered little resistance, and the second kiss was deep and firm. He hugged her to him, his hands wide and flat against the small of her back. She breathed a sigh through her nose, softly, letting her breath sweep across his cheek. She grazed her fingernails lightly across the back of his neck and took a shaky step backwards. He followed, pushing her slightly and moving his hands so they held her hips gently against the wall behind her.

Beside them, the elevator rolled and rumbled, matching the clutter of butterflies in Gi's stomach. Her nerves were taut and tingling and the pain from her ridiculously-high heels was forgotten in the new excitement.

They broke apart again, though this time he stayed close and offered no protests to what they were doing. She smiled when she saw the faint shimmer of her lipstick against his mouth.

"Is this how you treat all the girls you date?" she breathed softly, looking up at him. She could feel adrenaline and heat coursing through her body with each beat of her heart.

He grinned and shook his head slowly, his breath heavy. "I have not had that many," he said. "I am not sure."

She smiled breathlessly and leaned up to him again, meeting him in another kiss. His hand slid up the arch of her spine and he cupped the back of her neck again. His touch was warm and firm and she felt her knees give slightly.

"Kwame," she whispered.

He pulled away slowly, his thumb stroking the sweet curve between her neck and her shoulder.

"This is right, isn't it?" she asked, moving her palms down from his shoulders to his chest. She tugged slightly at his tie. "This feels right."

He nodded, and she watched as he ran his eyes over her face. She was patient as she waited for him to reply – he rarely rushed anything, and she knew when he spoke it would be the truth, and it would be the right decision for both of them.

"Yes," he said softly. "This is right."

She gave him a shaky smile of relief. She wasn't sure when the moment had occurred, exactly. It had been earlier than tonight – much earlier. But at some point, their paths had silently clicked together and overlapped, and they had travelled silently as a pair for some time before realising that the fondness and loyalty and respect and friendship had all melted into something stronger and irresistible.

He kissed her again and she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

This was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** I just wanted to thank everyone for their beautiful words and encouragement along the way! I'm so blown away by the response, and I will _definitely_ be writing more Kwame/Gi in the future!

* * *

Kwame let the key to his room fall to the carpet as he kicked the door closed and hoisted Gi a little higher.

She paid little heed to the heavy slamming sound it made, instead focused on clinging to his waist with her thighs as she wrestled his jacket away from his shoulders. He let go of her, trusting her own grip and balance, to let his jacket shed to the floor, before he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again.

If she'd stopped to think for a moment, she'd be surprised by the fact he was as suddenly eager as she was. Kwame was usually reserved and sensible – though she could count several examples of times he let his impulsiveness overtake the other aspects of his personality. She was suddenly grateful he hadn't lost the ability to do so altogether.

She was too afraid of what any assessment of the situation would lead to. She shoved all logical thought and doubt to the back of her mind and focused on the hot throb of her body, her skin alive and tingling.

His knees bumped the bed and he fell slowly, letting her hit the mattress first, gently and sedately. She blinked up at him for a moment, her fingers twisted in the material of his shirt.

He knelt between her knees, his arms straight on either side of her. Suddenly he was looking down at her rather worriedly.

"Gi," he said softly, "we should think about this. All the things that could go wrong..."

"I don't want to think about what's wrong," she whispered, interrupting him. She shook her head and pushed at his right shoulder, rolling him over so he was on his back and she was above him, her knees either side of his hips. She bent and kissed him again, her fingers working at the knot of his tie.

"So many things could go wrong," she whispered in agreement. "But I don't want to think about the wrong things. You said this felt right. And it does..." She looked into his eyes for new confirmation and he nodded and ran the tips of his fingers up her arm.

"It feels right," he agreed softly.

She nodded and he leaned up, kissing her again, his hands on her waist. She pulled his tie away and loosened the first two buttons of his dress shirt. He fumbled at the buckles on her shoes and she sighed in relief as he finally eased them away from his feet. He smiled against her mouth, running his hands up her back, pulling her closer to him.

His fingers found the zip of her dress and she realised how very little she wore underneath.

"Oh, wait," she breathed. She caught his hand and smiled down at him. "You first."

He opened his mouth for a moment as though to say something, then shut it and smiled instead, his fingers moving to his shirt buttons.

She moved her hands down his chest and his stomach to his belt before she unbuckled it, sliding it out of the loops and tossing it carelessly to the floor. She heard his shoes hit the carpet as he kicked them off.

His hands stayed clear of the zip of her dress, though he slid one palm up the length of her thigh, pushing the hem of her skirt up to her hip. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears as she pulled him up to wrestle the stiff dress-shirt away from his body. She was even more impatient with the under-shirt, pulling it over his head roughly and tossing it aside. He caught her hands and she grinned down at him, settling back into his lap and straddling him so the silk material of her dress brushed against his bare chest.

He ran his hands up her arms and cupped her face, kissing her again, holding her to him and stroking his thumbs across her cheekbones. He dropped kisses against her cheeks and her eyelids, moving up to her brow, before his hands moved into her hair.

Each movement was slow, and careful, and deliberate. She found herself squirming slightly, her breath catching in her throat as he freed her carefully-pinned tresses, letting them untwist and slide free. He ran his fingers through, combing his fingertips against her scalp and pulling his fingers gently through her hair so she arched backwards. She closed her eyes and let her breathing deepen, only half-aware that her breasts were now straining at the front of her dress. She could feel his breath against the thin material, which was growing warm and damp as he moved closer.

She fumbled behind her, still arched slightly, and drew the zip down, peeling the dress away from her body so it pooled at her hips, which still straddled Kwame's. His breath hit her bare skin and she closed her eyes at the sensation, feeling nervous as she realised there was no going back from this moment. For a few seconds her mind ran wild and she tried to rationalise the moment by telling herself he'd seen her in a bikini hundreds of times and probably had a very good idea already of what her breasts looked like.

The need for rationalisation and reassurance disappeared the moment she felt his mouth against her skin. She twitched slightly, her fingers curling against the blankets beneath them. Her mouth dropped open and she let out a soft sigh, squeezing his waist with her thighs. She felt his fingers twist into her hair, pulling slightly so she remained arched and trapped.

His mouth left a hot trail against her skin, and when he breathed soft, cool air against a wet nipple, she squirmed on top of him and let out a long sigh of pleasure. He let go of her hair and she straightened up and lowered her mouth to meet his again, her hands against the back of his neck.

For a moment she found herself racking her brain in an effort to figure out who he had learned with – who else he had kissed and touched and pressed his mouth against. Hot jealousy bubbled up inside her at the realisation that it hadn't been her, but she quickly forgot it all again as his mouth trailed back down her skin and closed over her nipple. She rocked her hips against him, grinding into his body, and he moved his mouth back up to her neck, kissing her skin and letting his breath sweep hot and close against her.

She leaned her forehead against his shoulder and looked down as he skated his hands up her thighs again. As he pulled her dress carefully over her head, her mind still held the image of his dark hand against her pale thigh. She smiled and turned her face towards his neck, letting her tongue slide out to taste him. He tilted his head quietly, though his breathing had grown increasingly ragged and she was increasingly aware of the heat from his body every time she moved her hips against his.

She was almost entirely naked, but he still had his trousers on, and she tugged at them, urging him down onto his back. He kicked them away to the floor and slid backwards, pulling her with him. He hooked his thumb beneath the flimsy lace around her hips and tugged, lifting her up with his other arm wrapped around her waist so he could pull the material down her thighs.

She scrambled to get close to him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and widened her knees so her body lowered to his. She buried her face against his neck and closed her eyes as he slid inside her, his hands guiding her hips towards him.

He let out a soft sigh that made her stomach flip and tighten, and she felt his lashes brush against her bare shoulder as he held her body still against his. She shifted her hips slightly and heard his breath catch in his throat.

She kissed him again, moving slowly against him as his hand swept up her arm and over her shoulder to cup her face. His thumb rested against her cheek and his fingers tangled themselves in the silky hair that fell loose behind her ear.

They broke apart to breathe, though he kept his hand against her, holding her close to him as he stretched backwards, the numerous pillows behind him propping him up and letting him thrust against her.

They were quiet – no words, or names, or anything that would break the spell of silence and breathing that wove around them. She pressed her teeth into her lower lip and closed her eyes, following the rhythm of his body with her own, rolling her hips down against his, her knees sliding against the sheets as she shifted her body. His hands would move across her body slowly before stilling, his fingers curling into her hair or against the skin of her back or her waist or her thigh. She could feel the burn of his touch on every inch of her, raising the heat of her body, raising the pitch of her breath and the speed of her hips.

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him up so her chest slid against his whenever she moved, her breasts moving against his skin. She could hear a quiet desperation and rhythm in his breathing that she had never heard before, but at the same time it was indefinably Kwame, and there was such comfort and joy and love in it she buried her face in his neck in an effort to absorb it all.

When he ran his hands down her thighs again, he clasped behind her knees and dragged her legs outwards, pulling them to wrap around his waist she so was utterly settled against him.

She had never felt so entwined with someone. She had never felt that it was so _right_ to be entwined with someone. Her entire body throbbed and tightened with each breath until she was almost frantic with the electric pleasure of it.

He was lifting her and dragging her with his hands, controlling the way she shifted against him. She was deliciously helpless to stop anything.

"Kwame," she gasped, "I'm –"

Her breath caught and her eyes widened as she clenched her body, gripping him tightly, her fingers digging into his shoulders and his back.

She could hear his breathing, ragged and desperate, stalling and hitching as his body jerked and shuddered beneath her. She let her body collapse against his, slowly unwinding as he sank back into the mattress and the pillows behind him. She pressed her cheek to his chest and listened to his breath draw and sweep and his heart thunder. When she moved there was sweat between them, and her skin cooled uncomfortably as she separated from him. She rolled onto her side, facing him. His eyes were closed and his chest still rose and fell in a deep, quick rhythm.

She watched him quietly as he moved easily into sleep. There was a strange, strong pull in her chest, and she suddenly wanted to cry at the force of the connection between them. It wasn't a bad sort of feeling – just overwhelming, and she wasn't sure how to dissect it or deal with it after its tumultuous arrival. The more she thought about it, the more she realised she should have seen it coming.

He had always represented strength and comfort and protection, and for a brief moment she cursed herself for not realising just how much he really meant to her. She cursed herself for focusing on the fiery spark between Wheeler and Linka more often than she had focused on the slow fire between herself and Kwame.

She rolled closer to him, propping herself up on her elbow so she could look down at him and study the details of his face. He slept on, entirely oblivious, his breath deep and even, one arm stretched out across her pillow.

She wondered, anxiously, about what would happen in the morning. She wondered if she should slide back into her dress and disappear into her own room and sleep alone. She abandoned the idea quickly, but she still felt a flutter of nerves as she looked down at him, watching him sleep.

"Please don't wake up and regret me," she whispered, tracing her thumb down the straight length of his nose. She curled into him, resting her head in the hollow of his shoulder, before she finally gave in to the late hour and slept.

* * *

Gi woke once, during the night, sliding quietly from beneath Kwame's arm to head to the bathroom. She took a moment to inspect herself in the mirror, decided that her body wasn't too bad, really, and that Kwame probably wouldn't have any complaints, before she climbed back into bed. She was careful to pull Kwame's arm across her waist again before she sank into the pillows and slept again.

When she awoke the second time, silvery morning light was shining through the window. Kwame's fingers were slowly curling and uncurling against her hip, his arm tucked beneath her waist and curled up around the front of her stomach, holding her against him.

"Did you open the curtains?" she asked sleepily.

"Yes."

"When?" she rolled over and blinked up at him.

"Ten minutes ago." He smiled. "Good morning."

She smiled sheepishly. "Morning." She rested her head against his shoulder, her arm across his chest.

He curled his arm around her, his thumb still casually moving back and forth across her skin. She bit her lip and closed her eyes, suddenly too nervous to risk catching his gaze.

"What do you think the others will say?" she asked. She was terrified, suddenly, that he would tell her they had made a mistake and that this should never happen again.

"I do not think they will be too surprised," Kwame answered softly, his fingers grazing across her waist. "Surprised that we acted on it, perhaps, but not so shocked it will be a problem."

She felt his lips press against her forehead and knew he was smiling.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah," she agreed softly.

He gave a soft chuckle, but said nothing about the obvious anxiety she had been harbouring.

She tilted her head up and looked at him. "Do we have to tell them?" she asked softly, giving him a shy smile.

He looked at her in surprise. "You do not want to?"

"Oh, no," she said in alarm, hastening to stop any sort of misunderstanding, "I just kind of – I sort of... want you to myself for a while without the others watching on," she said, smiling and pressing a hopeful kiss against his mouth.

He grinned. "Oh, I see..."

She smiled and rolled towards him, and he used his arm around her waist to lift her on top of him.

"Maybe we just keep them in the dark for a while," she whispered, brushing her nose against his.

"Okay," he agreed quickly, holding her to him for a kiss.

She laughed at his sudden haste and brushed her fingertips across his cheek. "When do we have to go back?"

He glanced at the clock and smiled up at her. "We have time."

"Yeah?" She smiled back.

"Lots and lots of time," he promised softly, kissing her again.


End file.
